Kiss the Vulcan
by Italy's Driving
Summary: The Bridge Crew- plus McCoy- are pretty invested in getting their Captain and First Officer together. And Scotty just got inspiration from an old Earth movie.


Kiss the Vulcan

 **I do not own Star Trek or the song Kiss the Girl, which I am changing around for the purposes of the fic. Both belong to their rightful owners.**

 **This is listed under Original Series, however you may imagine the characters however you like.**

 **This fic is K/S so if that is not your cup of tea, please leave the pot for those that would enjoy a cuppa.**

Scotty was getting real tired of this. Why didn't the captain just admit that he liked Spock? It was stupid to deny it, and anyone could see that the captain was pining. But Scotty had an idea. That would, hopefully, get the captain to admit his feelings. And it all started today, and was inspired by an old Earth movie. Scotty looked over to Uhura and stood up from his station, settling down to stand next to Kirk's chair. He nodded at the others. Uhura started drumming out a beat on her station, and Chekov pulled out a flute. Sulu pulled out a ukulele.

"There, you see him. Sitting there across the way," Scotty sang softly, "He don't got a lot to say, but there's something about him. And you don't know why, but you're dying to try. You wanna~ kiss the Vulcan." Kirk looked up from where he was staring off in space (literally).

"Huh? What's going on?" Kirk asked.

"Captain?" Spock asked from where he sat.

"Yes, you want him. Look at him, you know you do. It's possible he wants you, too. There's only one way to ask him. It don't take a word, not a single word. Go on and, kiss the Vulcan. Kiss the Vulcan," Scotty sang.

"What was that Mister Scott?" Kirk asked. Scotty sighed in exasperation and nodded at McCoy to take over.

"Sha la la la la la~ my, oh my, look like the cap's too shy. Ain't gonna kiss the Vulcan," McCoy sang, rather obviously. A green blush tinted the ends of Spock's ears.

"Sha la la la la. Ain't that sad, ain't it a shame, too bad." The entire bridge crew sans Spock and Kirk sang.

"He gonna, miss the Vulcan," McCoy sang.

"Go on and kiss the Vulcan, kiss the Vulcan," Scotty intoned.

"Now's your moment, floating up among the stars. Cap, you better do it soon. No time will be better," Sulu sang.

"Except maybe if you all weren't singing to me," Kirk said, rolling his eyes.

"He don't say a word, and he won't say a word until you~ Kiss the Vulcan~" Uhura sang, "Kiss the Vulcan."

"Sha la la la la la~ my, oh my, look like the cap's too shy. Ain't gonna kiss the Vulcan," Scotty sang.

"Ain't that sad, such a shame, too bad. You gonna~ miss the girl," McCoy added.

"Sha la la la la la~ Don't be scared. You got the mood prepared~ Go on and kiss the Vulcan," Uhura said, slowing down her beating.

"Sha la la la la la~ Don't stop now, don't try to hide it. How you wanna, kiss the Vulcan," Scotty said. The bridge crew all repeated the last phrase, progressively getting closer to the captain and first officer as they did so.

"Oh- for god's sake. If I do this, will you all stoppit?" Kirk shouted. Spock, who by this time had a slight green blush over his cheeks, shook his head.

"Yes!" McCoy shouted, answering for all the bridge crew. And indeed most of the ship. Kirk stood up and walked over to Spock's station.

"Captain?" Spock said, apprehensively. Kirk shrugged and grabbed Spock's collar, aggressively pulling the Vulcan from his seat.

"Captain, this is most illogical," Spock said.

"Sorry, Spock." Kirk smashed the two's lips together. Spock spluttered, pushing the captain away with enough force that it got the man away from him but didn't hurt him. Were a human to have the current colouring of Spock, one could assume they were sick. As it was, the members of the bridge crew could all tell it was just Spock's blush.

"C-captain!"

"Sorry, Spock," Kirk said, smiling shyly. Scotty beamed as Spock looked down.

"If you wanted to kiss me, I can think of more appropriate ways than that," Spock said, extending his two fingers. Kirk smiled and met Spock's fingers with two of his own.

"You look really good with that blush. I think I like it."

"Captain!"

 **Don't ask me where this came from or where it went. I wasn't even listening to the song while writing this, I was listening to Magic Dance from The Labyrinth on repeat. Speaking of, why is that word so damn hard to spell? It's ridiculous. Anyway, I don't have an explanation for this. Have fun!**

 **This is Italy's Driving saying;** _ **That's All Folks!**_


End file.
